The blood test apparatuses disclosed in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 have been known as conventional blood test apparatuses.
FIG. 1 shows a drawing showing a configuration of conventional blood test apparatus 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, blood test apparatus 1 includes housing 3 having an approximately rectangular solid shape. Housing 3 has puncturing section 2, needle puncturing unit 4 provided to face puncturing section 2, sensor cartridge 6 in which blood sensors (hereinafter “sensors”) 5 are stacked and stored, conveying section 7 that conveys sensors 5 stored in sensor cartridge 6 to puncturing section 2 and electrical circuit section 8 electrically connected to sensor 5 conveyed to puncturing section 2.
Now, a test method using blood test apparatus 1 configured as described above will be explained.
FIG. 2 is a flowchart showing the test method using blood test apparatus 1.
First, in step S11, the user contacts blood test apparatus 1 with finger 9a (see FIG. 1) to be tested.
In step 12, the user presses puncturing button 4b. Puncturing needle 4a is ejected from needle puncturing unit 4 by pressing puncturing button 4b and punctures skin 9. Blood 10 exudes by puncturing skin 9.
In step S13, the user presses conveying button 7b. By pressing conveying button 7b, the bottom sensor 5 among sensors stored in sensor cartridge 6 is conveyed to puncturing section 2. Sensor 5 conveyed to puncturing section 2 takes blood 10 exuding from skin 9 inside.
In step S14, electrical circuit section 8 measures the properties of blood 10 taken in sensor 5.
In step S15, the user removes sensor 5 stained with blood 10 from puncturing section 2 and discards it.    Patent Document 1: Published Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2004-519302    Patent Document 2: Published Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2003-524496